


"Sir Goldenloin is awake. He's asking for you."

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: A conversation that might've happened right after the end of Nimona, when Ambrosius miraculously came out of his coma.
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	"Sir Goldenloin is awake. He's asking for you."

Ballister cautiously stepped into the room, taking in the warm, yellow light that streamed in through the window, dappling Ambrosius' white sheets. Then his eyes traveled through to Ambrosius' face; through the scars, a little smile was growing on his face. "Ballister," he said faintly. Snapping out of what felt like a trance, Ballister hurried to the side of Ambrosius' bed and sat on the chair beside it. He leaned over and, with an odd sense of shyness, whispered, "Hey there." Ambrosius regarded him with the warmest eyes as he whispered, just as softly, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Smiling up at him, Ambrosius replied, "Much better, now that you're back." In a sudden surge of affection, Ballister leaned forward and kissed him - Ambrosius reached up and touched Ballister's cheek, kissing him back, relishing the moment. When Ballister finally pulled away, Ambrosius leaned back on his pillow with a dreamy sigh. "God, you still kiss like a 6th-year..." Ballister grinned at him, then started to laugh. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?!" "It depends!" "Depends on what?!" Now they were both laughing. Then Ambrosius started coughing, and Ballister quickly reached over for a glass of water, handing it to Ambrosius. He took a shaky sip from the cup as Ballister watched with apprehension. When Ambrosius looked up and saw Ballister's pained expression, he smiled weakly. "Hey, relax," he croaked. "I'm not dying." To Ambrosius' surprise as well as his own, Ballister's eyes suddenly and unexpectedly filled with tears. Gently, Ambrosius reached up and placed a hand on Ballister's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. After a moment, Ballister blinked hard and took a deep breath. "You know," he said softly, "They didn't think you would make it." Ambrosius set his water back on the table and gazed kindly up at Ballister. "Well, I wouldn't have even come close to making it if it weren't for you. You saved my life." Ballister bit his lip, staring at a spot on the wall above Ambrosius' head. He couldn't think about that yet. The loss of Nimona was almost unbearable. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sudden warmth of Ambrosius' hand holding his. He offered a weak smile to Ambrosius, who smiled warmly back. "LIsten, Ballister," he began, tenderly stroking the back of Ballister's hand with his thumb, "The thing I wanted to tell you, before I went off to-" "Yeah," Ballister prompted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. Ambrosius looked up at him, his eyes flickering with understanding.

"The thing I wanted to say to you... is that... I still love you, Ballister. You know that. And I still want to _be_ with you. And-" He started coughing again; Ballister hurried to grab the water, but Ambrosius dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "And," he tried again, "I know you may never forgive me... but if you ever do... I want to marry you someday." With that, Ambrosius drifted off to sleep. "Wh- Ambrosius!" Ballister whispered once - but he knew his time was up for now. Gently, he whispered his goodbyes to Ambrosius, kissed him tenderly on the un-bandaged cheek, and head back to his own room down the hall. When he got there, Ballister locked the door behind him, sat on his bed, and took a deep breath before collapsing into tears. He cried for Ambrosius and all the ways that the man he loved most had been broken, by hellfire and combat; for Nimona, the daughter he never had and, now, would likely never see again; for the kingdom, burnt and battered and ruined beyond repair; and perhaps even a little bit for himself. It was the first time he'd cried in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, uploading my personal fanfics is REALLY effing scary!! But I appreciate that there's actually a few of you that have already started reading them (and someone even dropped a kudos - thank you so much!). There's a lot more where that came from! :)  
> \- Cori


End file.
